


Parking lot Hero

by Titanbloodrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Could turn into a multi chapter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military!Eren, One Shot, Top Eren Yeager, doctor!eren, waiter!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbloodrose/pseuds/Titanbloodrose
Summary: Eren is planning to surprise his friends at Jean's birthday party, since he just returned home after a two year deployment. It's at this party where he meets Levi, their server for the evening. Eren saves him from harms way and takes him home to ensure he arrives there safely, but what happens when they arrive and someone has broken in.I suck at summaries please read! ( there is some smut at the end)I don't own AoT or it's characters





	Parking lot Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So i really shouldn't have wrote this since i have an ongoing multi chapter fic, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this. This is my first time writing smut so forgive me if it's terrible for i am still learning. 
> 
> Also Levi is rather ooc in this and i'm aware of that. If i decide at a later date to change this from a one shot to a multi chapter story i have it set up to where i can get him back into character as best i can.  
> I apologize to those of you who are following my other story on here called Ends and Beginnings and are waiting for me to update it! There will be a new chapter soon i promise, but until then please enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

The cool spring breeze felt refreshing, as I drove through the city in my forest green convertible. I was currently heading to the infamous restaurant, Wall Sina, where I'd be meeting the rest of my friends for Jean's surprise birthday party. He was actually part of the surprise not just for Jean, but for all of his friends, excluding Mikasa and Armin who I'd surprised earlier this week when I returned home from my two year deployment. It was from there that we decided I would show up at the party and surprise everyone, which would have been amazing if I hadn't got stuck in traffic.

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot twenty-five minutes late cursing under my breath. The plan had originally been to have me act as their waiter for the surprise then an actual server would take over. Once I put my car in park I pulled out my phone to send Mikasa a text asking her if they had been waited on yet. She responded quickly telling me that they hadn't because she discretely told them to stall for a bit longer, and I should hurry my slow ass up. I quickly jumped out of my car, locking the doors before hurrying off to the front desk. Once I explained who I was and the situation, they lead me upstairs to the private room where my friends were. The attendant knocked on the door telling them their server had arrived before telling me to enter. The looks on everyone's face when I walked through the door was priceless. There was a momentary look of confusion on their faces before all hell broke loose.

After a good ten minutes of answering questions and calming everyone down, we were finally all seated around the table waiting for our legitimate server. Jean had just started asking me how my deployment in Shiganshina was when there was a soft knock before the door opened. 

"Good evening, I apologize for the wait, my name is Levi and I'll be serving you tonight." the man said after he entered.

To say the man standing before us was beautiful would be a complete understatement. He was drop dead gorgeous, heck even that was an understatement. With creamy pale skin that seemed ethereal under the dim lights of the room, a jet black undercut, and steely blue grey eyes, the man looked otherworldly. It also didn't help he was wearing fitted black slacks, (that showed he had an amazing ass), with a light grey button down and a red vest that clung to him like a second skin.

It wasn't until Mikasa elbowed me in the side that I realized I was staring at him while he waited for my drink order. I cleared my throat before saying "Sorry I'll take a black tea please." 

"Sure thing." he had said before leaving to get the drinks. After he closed the door Jean immediately started laughing at me.

"Oh man Eren I don't think I've ever seen you stare so intently at another man before." he gasped out between breaths while holding his sides. I shot him a glare "At least I didn't fall down a flight of stairs while trying to give him my number." I shot back knowing it would shut him up for a bit. It was a rather embarrassing event for him. He was trying to give Marco (his current boyfriend) his number when he tripped over nothing and fell down a flight of stairs in high school. Clearly it worked out for him in the end since those two have been together ever since , but it was still a sore spot for Jean. Jean had just blushed at my comment and looked away not pressing the teasing further.

Soon after that Levi returned with our drinks and took our orders before leaving again. I excused myself not long after saying I need to use the bathroom, but really I was hoping to catch Levi. I needed to tell him that I was paying for the entire party (after all being a doctor had it's perks). The only good thing my father ever did for me was force me to study medicine from a young age. I may have despised him for it then, but now I'm grateful because I wouldn't be where I am now without that education. It was also thanks to my early learning that I graduated from med school early. Shaking those thoughts from my head I hurried down the hall in search of Levi.

After a few minutes of searching I spotted him just starting down the stairs that lead to the main dining room.

"Levi!" I called out causing him to stop and look back. Once he spotted me he started heading back towards me, meeting me half way.

"Yes?" he answered with a blank look on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you it will all be on one check, and that I want to pay for the whole thing. However my friends can't know I'm paying for it until after, otherwise they'll insist on paying their share."

"Sure thing sir I can do that." he responded and I cringed.

"Please don’t call me sir, that's for my trainees. Please call me Eren." I say while scratching the back of my neck.

"Okay Eren." was all he said before heading back to the stairs. I turned on my heel and headed back to where all my friends were smiling to myself. 

The rest of the evening went by pretty smoothly, if you don’t count the part near the end where a very drunk Jean was telling Levi that I preferred men over women, and that if he hurt me he was going to break his pretty boy face. Luckily Marco dragged him out before he could say anything else embarrassing.

"Sorry about that. Our group of friends here is a bit on the odd side." I tell him hoping he isn't completely mortified at what just happened. Levi was about to say something but Connie jumped in before he could.

"Yeah Sasha and I are the only ones in this group who are straight!" he giggled out.

"Really Connie?! Like seriously this man works for you so it'd be in your best interest to not scare him off!" I snapped before turning back to Levi who looked shocked.  
"Again I'm really sorry about this. I hope we haven't made you uncomfortable." I said while slipping him my card to pay for dinner.

Levi shrugged before nonchalantly saying "Well I'm not exactly straight either, so it doesn't really bother me." before heading out the door to cash out the transaction. He returned a few minutes later with my card and two receipts, one of which I had to sign of course. I signed my name before drawing a line through the tip part, and handed it back to him telling him that his tip would be in cash so he wouldn’t have to pay any taxes on it. He thanked me before heading back out the door.

Just like I predicted my friends were a bit upset that I bought all their dinners, and tried to pay me back but I wouldn’t take their money. Seriously I have more money then I know what to do with sometimes. Most of our friends have left, leaving only Mikasa, Armin, and I. 

"Go on ahead guys I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want to make sure our server gets his tip and not someone else who is just helping clean up." I tell them. They just nod and head out to their car. I've been waiting for about five minutes before Levi re-enters. Once he noticed I was still there he said  
"Sorry I didn't know you were still here, I thought you all had left. I'll just come ba-"

"No no it's fine. I was actually waiting for you so I could give you this." I tell him handing him back the black server book. "You have a good night Levi." I call while walking out the door. I was really hoping that he wouldn't open the book until after I was gone. After all our bill was about 1,500 dollars and I left a 2,000 dollar tip. I'm not sure how some people feel it's okay not to tip their servers when they usually don't even make minimum wage. I had almost made it to the stairs when I heard the door slam open. Thankfully there was a bathroom to my right, so I ran in there and hid in one of the stalls. When I pulled out my phone I realized that 15 minutes had already passed and Mikasa and Armin were still waiting for me down by their car. 

I walk out of the bathroom, hurry down the stairs and through the main dining room and out the front door. While scanning the parking lot for my friends, I noticed a man screaming at Levi. The man was tall and thin with coarse dark hair. As Levi was saying something back to the man, a car leaving the restaurant had illuminated them momentarily, and that's when I noticed something gleaming in the man's hand. That's all it took for my combat mode to kick in, and I was across the parking lot. I got there right as the man told Levi he was an ungrateful whore and lunged for him with his knife. It all was happening in a blur for me, one second I was pushing Levi out of the way, and the next I felt a dull pain in my shoulder. Ignoring the slight pain, I grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it behind his back while shoving him into the wall. He tried to move to escape, but I brought my foot down right on the back of his knee caps causing him cry out and land on his knees.

"It'd be wise if you stopped fighting, you wont win and I'm not in the mood to play games with you." I growled out. I glanced around looking for something to tie him up with until police arrived. Just when I thought I was going to have to just hold onto him, I spotted some unused zip ties sticking out of his pocket. I quickly zip tied his right ankle to his left wrist, and his left ankle to his right wrist. I don't think I want to know why this asshole had zip ties in his pocket, but now they insured he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Once I finished with the zip ties I turned my attention to Levi who was still on the ground.

Offering him my hand I asked him "Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?" while glancing over him for any visible injuries.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." he answered while taking my hand and getting up. Once he was done brushing himself off he looked at me and his eyes narrowed. I gave him a questioning look before he pointed at my shoulder. I looked over at my shoulder and realized what he was looking at. There was the knife sticking out of my shoulder. I was about to tell him not to worry about it and that I was fine when I heard Mikasa yelling my name. 

"Eren are you alri- OH MY GOD!" she screamed once I turned to face her.  
"Mika I'm fine." I told her before grabbing the handle of the knife with my sleeve and pulling it out. She visibly paled and was about to start screaming again but I cut her off before she could.

"It's fine. I can tell that nothing vital was hit. All I need is a few stitches and I'll be good as new, just a little sore. Heck once the ambulance arrives I can stitch myself up." She looked like she was about to argue but Armin pointed to the ambulance that just pulled in followed by some cops. Putting pressure on my wounded shoulder, I walked over to the cops.

"Excuse me officer, this knife here is evidence from the attack." I say holding out knife. He was about to take it, when a lady with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and glasses snatched it out of my hands.  
"I'm Hanji, their forensic specialist! We will be sure to get the most information out of this as possible!" they said.  
"We will also be needing your clothes since they also have evidence on them." They explained. Once they noticed Levi they squealed with delight and started speaking to him at a mile a minute. Leaving them to talk, I walked over to my car and pulled my go bag out of the trunk. Being a doctor and combat medic got me in the habit of always have a few extra sets of clothes on hand. You never know what kind of accidents you may come across while out. I quickly remove my pants and shirt, and put on a pair of black sweat pants. I grab a plain green t-shirt to put on after I get stitched up, and headed back over to where Levi and Hanji were arguing.  
"I am not stripping here shitty glasses it's fucking filthy and, I have no change of clothes! Why do I even need to?! Kenny didn't even touch me before I got knocked out of the way." Levi yelled.

"Excuse me." I say before hold out my pants and shirt for Hanji to collect. "Here's my clothes." They quickly grab them with gloved hands and put them in an evidence bag. I then turn to Levi, who I swear has a slight blush on his face, and offer him the shirt in my hands.  
"You can wear this if you want. I also have another pair of sweat pants in my car, though they may be a bit to long."

"See there short stack now you have some clothes to put on!" Hanji said enthusiastically, just barely dodging the jab Levi threw at them.

"I'll take you up on your offer brat." Levi said before stalking off.  
"Uh Levi my car is over here…."  
"Right." he says and follows me over to my convertible. I pop the trunk again and riffle through my bag grabbing my charcoal grey sweats and a black t-shirt. I hand him the pants and he just looks at me.

"Uh you can change in the back seat if you want. My window tint is the darkest the law allows, plus its night so no one will see you." I tell him reaching for the door handle. He just nods before climbing in. I shut the door after him and wait for him to re-emerge. After a few minutes Levi comes out, evidence bag in hand. It should be illegal how freaking attractive he looks wearing my clothes. My green shirt hangs down just past his hips but still shows off his muscles. The pants still showed off his ass, but the legs were rolled up at the bottoms so he wouldn't trip. 

He cleared his throat. "You should probably get that stitched up, you wouldn't want it to get infected because you were staring at me instead." 

I looked away blushing. "Y-yeah you're right." I stammered out before heading over to the ambulance. The paramedics were looking over the assailant when I got there so, I just climbed into the rig and walked over to where the suture kits were kept and began cleaning my wound. I just started stitching when one of the paramedics returned.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snarl back not looking up until I finished the stitch I was working on.  
We both froze for a moment when our eyes met.  
"EREN?!?!" She exclaimed excitedly  
"Oh hey Krista! How have you been?" I ask and continue stitching.  
"I've been great, though the hospital has been kind of crazy without you these last few years. It took a while to train a new field medic to fill in while you were on deployment. I didn't even know you were home yet, let alone the victim of this stabbing call we got." I cringed at the word victim. I wasn't dead therefore I didn't like being called a victim.

"Save the victim talk for those who aren't alive Krista. Yeah my return was a surprise for everyone but Mikasa and Armin who I had surprised earlier in the week when I first returned. Tonight at Jean's party is when everyone else found out." I explained while finishing the last two stitches and putting gauze over them before pulling my shirt on.  
"It was good to see you Krista. I should be coming back to the hospital in the next week or so. We can catch up more then." I say while walking back over to the police, after all I still have to give my statement.

After about 20 more minutes of explaining what I saw and what happened to the cops, I was finally free to go. As I was pulling out to leave, I noticed Levi walking down the side walk. I rolled down my window as I pulled up next to him.  
"You need a ride home?" I ask. He stopped walking and turned to me.  
"Uh sure. It was a decent day today so I walked instead of driving." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world while climbing in. The ride back to his place was quiet except for when he'd tell me which road to turn on. Even though he appeared calm I could tell he was a bit shaken from today's attack. I was dying to know who that man was that stabbed me but, I could tell he wasn't the type to share private matters with a stranger so I didn’t ask.

When we pulled into his drive way I expected he'd get out immediately, but he didn't. Instead he turned to me. "If you come in I can change and give you your clothes back." he said opening the car door. I didn't question it and just followed him up the steps to his front door. When we reached the door I froze.

"Levi do live here with someone?"  
"No. Why? It's not like I'm going rape you or anything brat." he replied coldly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the car.  
"What the hell is your problem brat!" he said furiously while trying to yank his hand out of mine. Having had enough of his obvious lack of observation skills, I opened the passenger door and pushed him in it.  
"Keep your voice down!" I whisper yell while popping my trunk. "In case you haven't noticed your front door is open, and you don't strike me as the kind of guy who would carelessly forget to close it." I hiss before going to my trunk and taking out my glock 19.

"Stay here I'm going to go make sure that no one is waiting for you inside." I tell him and he just nods and shuts the door. I've been told by several people that when I'm in full on combat mode, that even the commander and chief would shut up and listen to me without question. Apparently I can be very intimidating. 

I quickly enter the house clearing each room before heading out back. I do a complete sweep of the yard and check the shed. Besides the house being trashed there's no evidence that anyone was still in this house. Holstering my weapon I head back out to my car to get Levi.  
"Your house is trashed, but there's no one inside. You have any idea who might have done this?"  
He nods "It was probably Kenny, the guy who tried to attack me tonight. He probably stopped here first, which would explain how he found where I work." he said more to himself.

"Well we should probably call the cops and let them know about this break in." I tell him.  
"Yeah." is all he said before pulling out his phone and calling the police for the second time tonight.

 

After about an hour of questions, explanations, collection of evidence, and investigation the cops left leaving Levi and I standing in the drive way. When I looked at him, instead of seeing the calm façade everyone else sees, I saw a man who no longer felt safe. That is a feeling no one should have to face in their own home. 

I told him I'd be right back and went inside. I went up to his bedroom, grabbed the duffel bag sitting by the dresser and started filling it with clothes. Once I finished I went back outside duffel bag in hand. He was still standing in the same place he was when I left. Grabbing his hand I pulled him back over to my car and opened the door for him before putting his bag in my trunk. When I came back around he was still standing by my door. I tried calling his name and shaking him but nothing was breaking him out of his shock. So I did the last thing I could think of, I kissed him.

At first he didn't respond, but when I slid my tongue across his bottom lip he moaned and started kissing back. After another minute I broke the kiss so we could breathe.

"Are you still with me Levi?" I panted still trying to catch my breath. He nodded.  
"Sorry about that, but I didn't know how else to get you to come back from where ever you were. I hope you're not mad." I said sheepishly.

"I'm not so don't worry about it kid." he said before getting in the car.  
"I'm not a kid or a brat you know. Believe it or not I'm 25." I tell him before pulling out of his drive way.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the gate of my house. I punched in the code and the gate opened to let us through. After parking in the garage and retrieving Levi's bag, I headed for the house before realizing he was still sitting in the car. I walked back over to my car and opened the door.

"You coming or did you plan to sleep in the garage?" I asked playfully. When I still got no response after about five minutes I smirked. "If you don't get out you wont like what happens next." I tell him with a playful tone. He made no move to get out of the car, so I leaned down and lifted him up bridal style and started to carry him to the house. After about a minute he seemed to come to and realize he was being carried and started protesting. 

"Eren put me down now!" he said while struggling to get free.  
"I warned you that if you didn't get out of the car you wouldn't like what happened next." I teased placing a light kiss on his forehead, which caused him to stop moving and blush.

Once we reached the room he would be staying in I set him down along with his bag.  
"You can use this room while you stay. There's also a master bathroom connected to this room. My room is the one directly across from yours. If you need anything let me know." I tell him before opening the door to my room.  
"Thank you Eren." I hear him say as he walks into his room.  
"It's no problem." I say before closing my door. Once inside I head straight for the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading down stairs to cook some dinner for Levi.  
I just finished pulling the lasagna out of the oven when I hear Levi coming down the stairs. Much to my surprise he's still wearing my clothes. Not that I'm complaining because holy hell he looks fucking hot.

"What did you make?" he asks while peaking over my shoulder.  
"Lasagna." I reply while putting some on two plates and handing him one.  
"It smells amazing."  
"Well I hope it doesn't disappoint then." I tell him as we sit down and dig in. Apparently it doesn't disappoint because after the first bite he practically inhales it. However he eats his second helping much slower, and it makes me think that the man I'm seeing now isn't who he normally is. Maybe I'll get to see who he really is after all this passes.  
I look up at him and laugh because he has some sauce on his face, and an idea hits me. Before he can ask me what's so funny, I'm walk over to him and lick the sauce off the corner of his mouth. I pull back just enough to see his reaction, expecting to see disgust, but instead all I see is pure lust before his lips crash into mine.

I pull him out of the chair without breaking the kiss and backed him into the wall. 

I swiped my tongue over Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance, and was pleased when he quickly complied. Our tongues slid together in a sensual dance as we battled for dominance. It was during that battle I knew if we didn't stop now there'd be not going back, and I wasn't sure Levi was prepared for that yet. "Levi." I panted breaking the kiss. "If you don't want to do this you need to tell me now, because if we continue I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop."

"Please don't stop Eren." Levi was practically begging, and that's all I needed to hear. I began peppering kisses down Levi's jaw, slowly making my way to his neck, drawing delicious moans from the ravenette below me. I sunk my teeth into Levi's neck as I grinded my hips into his causing Levi to cry out.  
"Oh god Eren more I need more…please." Levi cried out. Wanting nothing more then to please the man below me, I picked him up by the hips, his arms and legs wrapped around me as I carried him off to the closest bedroom. Upon reaching the bed I dropped him on the mattress removing both of our clothes before climbing on top of him.

I continue peppering kisses down his neck and chest before taking a pert nipple in my mouth and sucking.  
"AH!!" Levi cried back arching off the bed in pleasure. Wanting to hear what other arousing sounds could be drawn from those delicious pink lips, I continued kissing and licking my way down his body, tracing every dip and curve with my tongue stopping just shy of where he wanted me to touch most.

"Tell me what you want Levi" I practically growl.  
"I w-want you t-to fuck me."  
"Like this?" I ask taking his tip into my mouth and sucking while teasing his entrance with my fingers.  
"A-ah no I want your d-dick inside me….please." His begging was starting to make me lose control. Grabbing the lube from the night stand I slicked up my fingers and, slowly inserted one finger into his twitching hole before taking his tip back into my mouth.  
"A-ah s-stop teasing and fuck me already!"  
Releasing his cock with pop, I inserted a second finger and began scissoring him open searching for that bundle of nerves that would have him screaming.  
"You look so pretty with my fingers inside you, I can only imagine what you'll look like once my dick is buried deep inside that tight ass of yours filling you up." I purred while adding my third finger inside him, causing him to shudder.

"OH GOD YES! Right there Eren!" Levi cried out throwing his head back, as my fingers brushed against his prostate.  
"Please I need you inside me." he pleaded his voice dripping with need, and with that my control snapped. Withdrawing my fingers, I reached over and grabbed the condom and ripped the package open before sliding it over my neglected member. I lean over capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as I line myself up with his entrance. I slowly push my way into Levi's tight heat, giving him time to adjust before sliding in deeper.  
"Fuck Levi you're so tight. You feel so good." I groaned into his neck once I fully inside him.  
"Move." Levi whimpered in my ear. I started with a slow but steady pace relishing in the moans and cries each thrust drew from those sinful lips of the man below me.  
"Harder! I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow Eren!" he barked.  
"As you wish." I tell him before slamming into him mercilessly.  
"Look at you, you're so needy for my cock aren't you." I growl in his ear before sinking my teeth into his neck as I continue to slam into him, each thrust harder and faster then the last.  
"Y-yes. Oh god ah E-eren I'm go-going to." he trailed off with a moan.  
"Go ahead Levi come for me." I say panting.  
"EREN!!!!" Levi screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, causing his walls to tighten around me. With a few more thrusts I came calling his name as we rode out or orgasms together. The only sounds that could be heard was our labored breathing as I pulled out and collapsed next to him, tossing the condom into the trash.

"That was..."  
"Amazing." Levi finished for me curling up into my side. I laid there for a few minutes lazily running my fingers through his hair until I heard his breathing even out. Once I was sure he was asleep I went to the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water. When it was finished, I shut the water off and went to get Levi. I picked him up off the bed bridal style and kissed his temple then his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed me back.

"Hey there sleepy head I ran you a bath so you can relax and clean up." I say smiling at him before placing him down in the water. I started to walk away when he stopped me.

"Aren't you going to come in too?"  
"If that's what you want." I tell him before joining him in the bath. He smiled at me, like genuinely smiled at me and I knew in that moment I was screwed. In that moment I realized I had already started falling hard for someone I'd known for less than 24 hours, and I was loving every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys who read this story to the end! I really appreciate you all! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
